Bill Jarvis
Darrin Call |job=Former machine shop owner |path=Serial Killer Abductor |signature=Using lime to dispose victims' remains |mo=Unspecified |victims=3+ killed 1 attempted 1 assaulted |status=Deceased |actor=Don Creech Kanin Howell |appearance="Haunted" }} Bill Jarvis, a.k.a The Hollow Creek Killer, was an inactive serial killer and abductor who appeared in the Season Five episode "Haunted". Background Jarvis' wife died after giving birth to their son, whom he apparently never named and began to abuse; the boy would later go on to be called Darrin Call. He owned a machine shop and had a criminal record consisting of a few DUIs. In 1973, for unknown reasons, Jarvis became a serial killer active in Hollow Creek (becoming known as "The Hollow Creek Killer") targeting adolescent boys. He would bring Darrin along when killing and make Darrin help him clean up, dispose of the bodies, and other chores. In 1975, one of the victims, Tommy Phillips, escaped with Darrin's help. He tried to take Darrin with him, but Bill caught up to the latter. Darrin defended himself by slashing him in the face, giving him enough time to flee. Jarvis never went looking for his son, who never told anyone about what his father had done, so he got away with his crimes. After that, he apparently stopped killing and lived a regular life, continuing to live in the same household because he could watch the children play across the street. His machine shop was soon closed down in 1980. Haunted Darrin, who has become psychotic and scarred with PTSD as a result of his upbringing, has a breakdown and eventually traces his father, confronting him with his past. The BAU and local police are present, having chased Darrin since he attacked a number of people in a killing spree. Hotch goes inside, tries to reason with Darrin, and then confronts Jarvis about the murders, and he (not unexpectedly) denies everything. He is then killed when Darrin shoots him three times in the chest with a pistol stolen from one of his victims, freeing Darrin from the haunting memories of his father and upbringing. Profile The Hollow Creek Killer was profiled as a patient killer, one who had a lot of free time in the afternoons, when he took his victims, always boys who were leaving a school (one of which he likely lived or worked near). Due to the fact that he tortured his victims over a long period of time, he had to have some secondary, secluded location where he held them captive and abused them. Since Darrin was never reported missing or dead, the killer's wife, who would have wanted some kind of investigation or funeral, had likely died some time before the murders started. According to Hotch, Jarvis never bothered moving because his house was right across the street from a school; he could spend all day sitting on his porch watching the children, feeling compelled to do so. He also had Darrin sit in the front of his truck to put his victims at ease, and targeted adolescent boys because torturing and killing younger ones would be "wrong". Also, as Hotch put it, possibly as just a taunt, torturing and killing the boys made him feel strong, and like a real man. However, it isn't actually revealed why he killed the boys. Modus Operandi Targeting adolescent boys, Jarvis would abduct them on their way home from school, having Darrin in the car to make himself appear safe, held them captive in a cage for weeks, and tortured them using a knife, either by stabbing or cutting them with it. He eventually killed them through unspecified means, butchered their bodies, and buried their remains. It is briefly mentioned that he used lime to dispose the remains. He also had Darrin burn their clothes in a metal drum. According to Darrin's flashbacks, Bill (on at least one occasion) kept two boys captive simultaneously, possibly keeping even more. Real-Life Comparison Jarvis was possibly based on Gordon Northcott - Both were serial killers and abductors who targeted boys, used a younger male relative (who they severely abused) to lure victims, dismembered them, disposed of them will lime, had both of their unwilling accomplices escape from them, and were given nicknames for their crimes. Known Victims *1969-1975: Darrin Call *1973-1975: At least three unnamed victims *1975: Tommy Phillips Notes *Jarvis' nickname is a possible reference to both the Hollow Man and the Mill Creek Killer, who appeared in "The Last Word", a Season Two episode which Erica Messer, the writer of "Haunted", co-wrote. Appearances *Season Five **"Haunted" **"Cradle to Grave" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Murder Victims Category:Dormant Killers Category:Child Killers Category:Child Abusers Category:Survivors Category:Captors